Time Warriors: The Chronicles
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Have you always wondered if there really is a gender-swapped universe? Congratulations! You have found it. The Koopalings are at their most dangerous mission yet: Help save an alternative dimension from the Spirits of Discord.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is called: Time Warriors: The Chronicles. This is about how the gender-swapped of the Koopalings figure out an invention that could affect the whole wide world. Follow as the Koopalings try to stop them. Remember, the GK (that's what I call them) belong to me, while Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

It was a beautiful day in Bowser's Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds singing. It was a typical summer day, at least until a loud shriek pierced the clearing.

"Give it back!" A boy yelled at his sister. He had a pink hat on, some jewelery, a pink shell, and unlike his sister, had black spiked cuffs on both his wrists. His sister had stolen some of his necklaces from his room."Laura! Give it back!" he yelled to the blue haired koopa hanged upside-down.

Her hair was messy and hanged down to her shoulders( or in this case, her head.). She had gold hoop-ring bracelets on her wrists. Smiling happily, she kept playing with the necklaces she'd stolen. Her wand stuck out of her blue shell, behind her light blue star tattoo. "You'll never get it back, Wendell!"

Wendell hopped up, trying to grab it, but Laura pulled it higher. She cackled, but her brother had another idea. He grabbed her hair and pulled it quickly, making Laura crash down."Not fair!" Laura pouted, Wendell laughing as he grabbed his necklace back.

Wendell cackled as well, except even darker than Laura's. "What? You wanna go?" Wendell teased when Laura placed her fists up. She charged toward him and tackled him to the ground.

"Guys, stop your stupid rivalry." A darker blue-haired koopa appeared at the doorway. Her hair flowed down to her waist, but it was still messy as Laura's. She had a crystal wand in her hand, the same color as her hair. "Hey, Lucy." Wendell poked her."What's up?"

"Don't call me Lucy. It's Lucinda!" she threw her hands up. "Don't you guys get anything right?" Lucinda spoke in a german accent. Wendell shrugged."I don't know; maybe you still hadn't put that mind of yours to use. Like, stop writing those horrible songs. _**Lucy**_."

Lucinda twitched her eye and stomped off in the opposite direction, muttering in german. Wendell laughed hard, Laura accompanying him fully. _I'll get them one day, _Lucinda vowed silently. _I swear._

"Punch harder!" A brown koopa teased her sister. She had her black hair tied into a short ponytail, which was running down her back. Her left eye had a back star tattoo and her orange wand was in her palm, flicking.

Another koopa was standing next to her sister, her red hair tied in a ponytail, too. Painting the walls was what she was doing. Her magic paintbrush was regenerating more paint by the second.

"Julie," The brown koopa said."Nice painting." Julie turned around, beaming a sweet smile."Thanks, Morgan." The brown koopa smiled brightly as she was complimented.

Morgan turned to the koopa and yelled,"Punch harder!" The koopa stopped punching and turned to Morgan."Why don't _you_ punch da bag youseself?" She complained."It's not like I am a punchin' machine!"

"Rae," Morgan sighed."Take a chill pill. I mean, sure I'll punch the bag if you want." The pink koopa fixed her hair and stepped aside. Morgan cracked her knuckles and punched the bag.

The bag fell apart on the pressure. Sand poured out of the hole in which Morgan made, making Rae steaming mad."What da heck's wrong with you? Queen Mom brought that for me." Rae held up her fist.

"I'm sorry!" Morgan braced for impact, but she didn't feel anything. Instead, Rae stood at the door, feet tapping.

"You have 5 seconds to get out of here," Rae turned to Julia."You, too." She closed her eyes, which was not known, as she had her shades on. "One, two, three, four..."

She heard the slam of the door, finding out that her younger siblings ran out of the room, a note on the floor of her private gym. Scribbled all over it was: _I'm sorry._

Rae crumpled up the paper in her hands and threw it at the pile of sand. _They'll pay one day. One day..._

"Please don't touch anything, Emmie." A green-haired koopa calmly told her sister. She was busy perfecting an invention that could travel through time and space. _Now if only my ignorant sister would stop touching everything._

Emmie was rolling around on her purple ball with yellow stars on it, face filled with awe as she stared at every tube filled with mysterious liquids and solids(which were koopa brains and some fingers preserved.)

The tall koopa then turned to a potion that could change anything to stone. She carefully grabbed it and started to pour it in the device."Soon, just soon, we will rule the world!" She cackled loudly."But first, I need something to eat. Emmie," The koopa yelled to her sister."Don't. touch. anything."

"Will do, Ivy!" Emmie saluted as her younger sister walked out of her lab. Suddenly, she looked at the device that her sister was making. It was shaped like a watch, a perfect disguise for a potently dangerous weapon. Wires were spilling out from the sides, the potion that Ivy poured in a bright green.

Emmie oo-ed and started to look around the lab, grabbing random potions and chemicals. She went back to the watch and started to pour the chemicals in the watch, giggling a lot. Soon, with all the potions and chemicals added, it turned a dark pink, a magenta.

Emmie grabbed the watch, randomly put all the wires in spots and closed it. She shook it as hard as she could, rolling on her ball as she did this. Unfortunately, Ivy came back after a delicious snack and screamed in horror.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked, scaring Emmie out of her wits. The little koopa turned to face her furious sister."I-i didn't mean it." Emmie stuttered. Ivy snatched the watch back from her sister, who was cowering. Ivy cracked open the invention and stared at it.

"You-you-" Ivy looked at the device."You fixed it..." She picked up the watch."What did you put in here?" Emmie looked at her sister, confused.

"Uh..." Emmie's eyes started to cross each other. Ivy kept looking at the watch happily. Suddenly, without warning, she aimed the watch at a test tube. A orange light appeared out of it and touched the tube.

On contact, it turned to solid stone. Ivy laughed and looked at Emmie."You did it!"

She picked up Emmie, who was still pondering, started to spin her around quickly as she could."This is great!" Ivy dropped Emmie in mid-swing. "I have to tell everyone about this discovery! And that _I _found about it!"

Excited, Ivy ran out the room quickly, leaving Emmie on the floor. _Nobody understands..._Emmie thought to herself. She stood up and started walking. Every minute, Emmie would go faster and faster until she ended up at a part of the lab's wall.

She pressed on a section of it and the wall gave way to a secret passage. Quietly, Emmie went down the hall; ball in hand.

Torches lit up the gloomy room Emmie ended up in. Looking around, the little koopa waddled up to the middle of the room. In the middle, was a box. Who knows what was in the box Emmie was about to open.

But just you know, whatever was inside that box would change the Koopalings world forever.

**Don't ask what I was thinking for a cliffhanger. BTW, Koopamomium will be on temporary hitius until I wish to continue, so sorry to all those fans who love the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to my pretty awesome story about the Koopalings! Today, I'm going to introduce my first koopa oc ever: Leslie! I'll explain her later at the end of the chapter. She's not in this story, but she'll be in others! Remember: The Koopalings and Mario related belongs to Nintendo and The Spirits of Discord, CJ, Felica, and Melody belong to me. Enjoy and review!**

"Give me that!" Larry jerked the inner tube from his only sister's hands."It's _my _turn!" Wendy growled and snatched it back."I want _a tan _while I relax in the pool, so it's _my_ turn!"

Melody watched nearby, eating a slice of pizza."You guys better stop being party foulers at this pool party otherwise _violence _will be the answer." She held up the fist that she wanted to punch them with. Roy slowly pushed his girlfriend's arm down carefully.

"Don't punch them. It's not worth it," Melody rolled her eyes, which was not visible behind her dark sunglasses."Whatever. It's not like that _you_ wore sunglasses for ten years in a row."

Meanwhile, CJ was painting herself in many colors of the rainbow, Ludwig interviewing her about portrait ghosts."Vhat is like being somewhat 'colorful'?" he asked the ghost as she painted her legs a bright, vibrant orange.

"It's not that bad," CJ answered ethically."Especially when you can paint yourself many colors!" The ghost teen then grabbed some green paint and splashed it on her shorts.

Ludwig wrote down the answer on his notebook of science and turned to CJ."And do you think zhat it's fun to paint yourself?" he asked, biting his pencil.

CJ thought for a moment, before saying,"It's really fun to paint yourself if you're like me," she hesitated, then went on."I-um- think I'm finished for today." she felt flushed.

Ludwig nodded in agreement. CJ sighed and flew over to Lemmy. Replacing her was Iggy, whose hair was down and wet from swimming. "Did you get enough?"

"Enough to make a consecutive book about it," Ludwig held up the notebook, waving it in front of his brother's face. Iggy wanted to grab it, but Ludwig pulled it away from him.

"Sorry," Ludwig said."I zon't vant to get it vet vhen it's finished." Iggy huffed, before turning around and putting his hair in Ludwig's face. Ludwig swatted the hair out of his face and looked around the pool. His siblings were playing aside the pool, having the time of their lives. Yet, for some reason Ludwig felt lonely inside.

Sure, he looked relaxed and content with his life, but there was the void in his heart that has been there since his mother died. He wanted something to fill it; not just something. But some_one_.

He sighed, before eating his slice of pizza. For some reason, he always would think on occasion if there was an alternate universe. _But it's impossible_. he thought. _Nothing could really happen that could cause one._

Felica's hair slowly flowed in the breeze as she sat at the poolside with Lemmy."So," she asked."Do you miss your mother?" Lemmy sighed and ran his hands though his rainbow hair.

"Sometimes," the little koopa answered."But I know that she's waiting and watching us, so that she can escort us to the great afterlife. And I know that you're my favorite person!" he wrapped his arms around the cat's waist.

Smiling, Felica hugged him back tightly. Yet soon and unfortunately, things are about to become messed up for all the dimensions. _Nothing _normal _ever_ happens in the Mario Universe, for there is another one, far from here; in deep trouble.

*******Meanwhile, in the Other Side...*******

"What do you mean she's _not_ here?"A girl said as she stared into her mirror, clearly entranced with herself. The purple-haired girl was applying mascara on, while her blue eyes glittered beautifully in the darkness. "Greed, we'd already discussed this. You know Cruelty's always late."A boy answered, also staring in a mirror. The boy's brown hair was carefully brushed to the side for perfection. His hazel eyes just shimmered with vanity.

"Pride, you never moved your head from that mirror for a thousand years! And that's counting the time you started." Another girl answered. She had black hair and was dressed like she never really cared about anything. Her green eyes reflected off her brother's mirror. "And I'm surprised that_ you_ still look young."

"Envy, that was nice of you. Considering that you _are_ like Cruelty."Pride answered truthfully."Are you saying that because you're beautiful and flawless, Erwind. Or is it that _you_ aren't paying attention, Kyloyn." Envy snapped back.

"I hope you'll take that back, Dimioria." Kyloyn growled."Or else you will be spending 5,000 years encased in ice." She held up her hand, and a blue light appeared in it."If you don't wanna fight, then you better BACK. OFF!"

"Mom would so disappointed in you two," A voice said from under the table they were sitting at."Crevincie, come out." Erwind told the boy from under the table.

A boy popped his head out."Sorry, Erwind," the boy huffed, blue eyes shining."I just got bored..." Crevincie rolled his eyes slowly for effect."Waiting for Hermione is booooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrring!"

Erwind ruffled his little brother's green hair."And least you're not late like Auburne and Ryder."He said soothly."In fact, I think it was a good idea that you were born...what do you call it? _Lazy_."

Crevincie cringed."Do you think _I _wanted to be born this way?" He paused, before saying,"Hey, I put a song title in there. Whatever," he shook his hand as if he was swatting a fly away."_I_ wanted to be _you_, Erwind. Not someone with laziness."

He yawned, rubbing his eyes in the process."You're lucky I'm tired. I can tell Wrath to take revenge for me," Crevincie yawned and collapsed on the floor, sleeping like an angel.

"Aw, anger tired the little boy out," Kyloyn cackled as Dimioria rushed to her brother's side."Don't make fun of him; he's just," Dimioria pause to take her coat off and lay it over her brother."Special."

"You and your soft heart; just like mother." Erwind wiped a tear from his eye."She would be proud!"He stopped and looked toward the door. Grunting noises echoed off the empty halls of the room. Two people came in, dragging someone along with them. The two people dragging the other were twins, one girl and one boy. The girl had fiery red hair and cyan eyes, and stuffed in her pockets were donuts, chips, cookies galore. The boy had the same eyes as his sister, but he had brown hair. The other boy had yellow eyes and blue messed up hair. And he was reading...well, you don't want to know.

"Sorry, we're late," The girl explained."Lukase was being stupid and reading the 'you know what' again. She yanked the boy's collar."Lust! Get up or I'll burn the 'you know what'!"

Lukase got up and held the magazine in his hands."But Auburne," he said, faking a hurt expression."You don't want to burn my life away. Do you?" The other boy slapped himself. "What's the matter, Ryder?" Lukase asked."Cat got your tongue?"

Ryder grabbed Lukase by the collar of his shirt."You're lucky I don't wanna cover you in roots and leave you to die. But I," he said."Am watching you." he pushed Lukase away from him and took his seat at the table."What is taking her so_ long_?"

"I'll check," Dimoiria closed her eyes and melted in the shadows of the walls. Everyone held their breath as she came back from the shadows."Everyone take your seats," she announced with great pleasure in her voice."Hermione will be here...right now."

She barely had time to take her seat when her older sister arrived. Her violet eyes glowed with happiness as she took her place at the highest chair. Lukase couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Is there a problem, Lukase?" Hermione asked her sibling."Or is it that the fact that you haven't changed?" Lukase wiped a tear from his eye."It's neither of those reasons. It just that I can't take you seriously when you're in that form."

Hermione was indeed a koopa, but it wasn't her fault. She would always take the first person that had freed them from that dreaded box. She shook her head and sat up straight.

"Any news on the heroes, Erwind?" She asked the next oldest. Erwind stood up and fished something out of his pocket."Nothing is going on with them right now," he stated."But they are distracted enough to let us start our conquering."

"You may sit down," Hermione gestured and Erwind obeyed."Dimoiria, news on our warriors?" The young girl stood up and quickly answered,"Our warriors were reawaken and ready for battle!" Dimoiraia saluted her sister stiffly, then sat down. "Kyloyn, you can go next." Hermione told her.

Kyloyn stood up."The rulers of the nine kingdo-" She was rudely interrupted by Lukase, who are arguing with Ryder."So, you think that you can take my magazine and place it in a tree,"he started."Just to keep my attention span open?"

Ryder flicked the air away from him."You just have to pay _close_ attention for this!" he hissed loudly. Hermione had enough of this, so she stood up from her chair and yelled, "Enough!"

The room just froze, Lukase and Ryder in angry poses. Auburne was eating a doughnut, Crevincie was sleeping on the floor; drool leaving his mouth. Kyloyn was stuck in mid-sentence. Only Dimioria, Erwind, and Hermione were unfroze and still talking.

"Oh dear," Erwind cradled his head in his hand."Not again. Dear sis, you know that we _are_ the only ones immune, correct?" Hermione slapped herself."Sorry, they were annoying the crap out of me!"

Dimioria smiled evilly."I got an idea," She stood behind her older sister and climbed on her shoulder."Why don't you unfreeze Auburne from the Time Room and have her burn Lukase's stuff."She huffed.

"Good idea," Hermione looked at the clock. The time read: 11:30 a.m. "Oh well," Hermione sighed."Time to go freeze everyone and have Auburne make lunch. I have my own projects to attend..."She looked at her brother, who was looking in the mirror again.

"Erwind," she snapped at him. He straight his clothes out quickly. Erwind brushed his hair before answering,"Yes?"

"Make sure that 1. Everything's ready. 2. Auburne burns down _everything_ in Lukase's room and 3." she paused."Make sure that the heroes don't change them back when you guys posses them." Hermione commanded.

"Will do, sis!" Erwind disappeared, in which the room became suddenly colder. Dimioria smiled, before melting in the shadows. Hermione snapped her fingers before disappearing as well in a flash.

"-ms have surrendered to us and are ready." Kyloyn opened her eyes and threw her lipstick on the ground."Not again! Uh!" She threw her hands up and poofed in a smoke of perfume. Ryder and Lukase were still arguing. Auburne kept eating her doughnut.

_What does this always happen? _Auburne thought to herself until Dimioria appeared again and whispered into her ear."...Burn...Lukase...bring Crevincie...that's all." Dimioria whispered.

Her sister nodded and grabbed Crevincie from under the table."You're coming with me!"Auburne announced before becoming a pillar of fire, holding her brother in her hand.

Lukase looked around as the arguement slowed down to a simmer."Hey, where did everybody go?" He asked Ryder, but he already took this as a chance and left, leaving a tree in his place.

"Son of a goomba!" Lukase cursed as he disappeared as well, leaving the room empty."Perfect," Dimioria appeared again."I must make sure that the heroes are ready."

She smiled, before disappearing with the shadows. The room was filled with echoing laughter of the young girl.

**Oh, mysterious. Dimioria is a little like Dimentio. Hmm, did you like this chapter? Hope you did and review! I might add OC can join later on, gonna tell you when that happens later! Ciao!**


End file.
